


KRASIVAYA KUKLA ~Call Me Beka~

by ShizayaHeiwahara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Ball jointed doll, DJ Otabek Altin, JJ - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuratchka, Yurio, beka - Freeform, jjyuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizayaHeiwahara/pseuds/ShizayaHeiwahara
Summary: "D-don't sniff on it... you--" doll boy's words were cut off and replaced by a long moan when his alpha suddenly licked on the shaft of his erection going up to it's head. "Aaaahh... Uhn..." Yuri can't help but inch his hips upward, making it obvious that he was begging for JJ to suck on him. "JJ... Aaaaahh..."





	KRASIVAYA KUKLA ~Call Me Beka~

"Beautiful. You're as beautiful as a doll, my lady." JJ whispered into the doll boy's ear.

"Sh-shut up, stupid alpha! Just fuck me already! I'm... I'm already...!!!" Yuri can't finish his sentence 'cause the heat won't let him talk straight. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. There goes his heart pounding so loud. His body is asking for an alpha--for the alpha that owned him.

JJ chuckled teasingly as if he was enjoying the doll boy's impatience, though he himself already wanted to pound into this beautiful and frail body right now.

As the sweet scent that filled the room is getting stronger, JJ can no longer control himself. He went for Yuri's neck. Running his tongue on it, nibbling on it; tasting the sweet sweat of an omega in heat.

"Uhn!" Yuri moaned, grabbing on the black-haired guy's hair. "Not enough!! Hah... Do more!!" He commanded.

The black-haired guy did as he was asked. His kisses on the neck became harsher, leaving very visible red marks on the white skin. He clasped on the doll boy's shirt and ripped it off and devoured on the chest, like a wild animal that had his meal for the first time in a while.

Yuri panted and moaned as the hot and wet tongue moved on his body, licking all over. His saliva, dripping from his mouth and the lust is eating his sanity.

"I love you." The Canadian figure skater started unbuckling the belt of the young pretty boy, pulled the pants down and freed that erect manhood oozing with precum. He sniffed on it like it was the sweetest scent he could ever smell.

"D-don't sniff on it... you--" doll boy's words were cut off and replaced by a long moan when his alpha suddenly licked on the shaft of his erection going up to it's head. "Aaaahh... Uhn..." Yuri can't help but inch his hips upward, making it obvious that he was begging for JJ to suck on him. "JJ... Aaaaahh..."

JJ smirked at the action and at once he brought all of Yuri inside his mouth. He suckled hard as he bobbed his head up and down on Yuri's length. He licked and swirled his tongue on the meat and played with it's tip.

Happy moans are escaping from the doll boy's mouth which he didn't bother to contain.

Then one of Yuri's hand reached for his backdoor to play with it, while the other stayed on JJ's hair, pulling so hard because of the pleasure.

"JJ, my ass, please... uuhh..." Yuri begged.

"Please... what?" The Canadian's lips curved into a playful smile.

"Please... FUCK ME NOW!!! Put your goddamn dirty dick inside my slutty hole!!! Urhn--!!"

"You're so impatient." JJ licked his lips and chuckled lightly. 

"You're the one to talk!"

The alpha sat up straight and freed his own angry erection from its confines and proudly stroked its length while Yuri was staring at it. "What?"

Yuri gasped. He really can't get used to how big his alpha can get, 'cause his was just half it's size.

Suddenly, blonde boy's hips was pulled towards the black-haired guy, and that iron-hard rod was aimed on his tight entrance. "See?" Yuri mocked.

JJ held on the underside of Yuri's thighs and pushed it on the second's chest, and at the same time, he entered that tight, wet entrance. "Sweet. All in one go. Ahn."

"Aaahh..." Yuri stared at JJ's eyes, which were clearly filled with lust.

The Canadian guy seemed to be no longer thinking straight when without a warning, he rammed his dick even.deeper.

"Aaaahh... Hhnnnhh... J-JJ... Oooohh..." Yuri moaned and moaned as JJ pounded in him continuously without saying anything. He started rocking his body as well, synchronizing with the other's movements.

JJ leaned closer over Yuri, pulled the second's hair backwards and kissed him torridly. The Canadian's tongue made it's way into the other's mouth, which went in smoothly.

Their tongues collided and swirled on each other. Yuri suckled on that JJ's tongue and savored both of their saliva. "Uhmm... Aaahh... Haaahhnn..." Some were even dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Wanting to bury himself deeper, JJ broke away from Yuri and flipped him to his stomach, gripped tightly on the hips, then rammed once more.

The thrust became harder, deeper and faster; the pleasure was growing stronger. Yuri writhed underneath the bigger man. "Harder... harder... Ahn... Deeper... Please..."

"Ughn--!!!" JJ groaned as he really did pound even faster and harder. He then licked Yuri's nape and bit on the same place where he has 'marked' the pretty boy.

That brought Yuri too much ecstasy and made him almost cum if he didn't grip on his own manhood. "JJ..!!! J-JJ..!!! Haaaahnn..!!!" He called out repeatedly as the black-haired guy's thrusts became more vigorous.

"JJ, hurry!!! Make me... Make me pregnant! Again... Make me... pregnant!!! I want your kids!!! Plant uour seeds in me!"

It seemed that the request fueled up the alpha's desires, for he started stroking the omega's length while he accelerated his movements. He closed his eyes as if to savor the each thrust.

And after a few more thrusts they both reached their climax; shooting the loads of their love for each other out.

JJ slumped himself beside Yuri who now faced his side. They were both panting and smiling and chuckled like crazy people.

"I love you, my lady." JJ whispered as he caringly caressed Yuri's cheek.

"Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, glupyy korol'," Yuri answered.

In silence they stared in each others eyes lovingly.

...tchka! ...ratchka! "YURATCHKA!!!" A scream filled with agony resonated in the room.

Yuri, startled at that howl, jump out of the bed, while covering his nakedness with a blanket. "Otabek..!! What are you doing here!? Get out of the room!!! Can't you see? I'm with JJ!" Yuri exclaimed, panicky

Otabek stayed quiet for a moment while shooting a glance behind Yuri. "Yuratchka... Stop this now... Please... I'm begging you."

"What..!?" Yuri became furious. "Shut up!! Leave us alone!!! I'm not in the mood to listen to your jealousy tantrums!" He pushed Otabek away forcibly which was futile, for the Kazakh was obviously much stronger than him.

Otabek held on Yuri's hand that tried to push him away. "Yuratchka!!!" He fell on his knees, his head low and still holding on Yuri's hand. "Yuri... Comeback to your senses... JJ..." He looked up to Yuri who was dumbfounded at the scene. His face was a picture of a long years of agony. Tears are pouring down from his reddened eyes. "He's already gone!!! He already died years ago!!! So please... Please, please, please! I don't wanna see you like this anymore..."

Yuri snatched his hand from Otabek and slowly backed away while shaking his head sharply as a sign of rejection. He quickly turned to go back to JJ but then stoned in his place.

JJ's body seemed to be shrinking slowly. His limbs becoming skinnier and shorter; eyes are losing it's light; ball-like figures are forming on his joint; skin was becoming plastic.

"JJ...? JJ!!!" Doll boy ran quickly towards his beloved alpha and shook 'JJ's body' sharply. "JJ what happened!? JJ COMEBACK!!! MY KING COMEBACK!!!" Yuri hysterically screamed in the room and started thrashing around and crying so loud that it even the neighbors.could hear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!!??" Yuri charged towards Otabek who was still kneeling ang crying while watching him. He grabbed the guy on his collar and pulled the second up to his height. "BRING HIM BACK YOU BASTARD!!! WHY DID YOU..."

The Kazakh just stared blankly and silently into Yuri's tear-filled eyes, while Yuri continued on his hysteria.

He was there the whole time; he was there, watching, when Yuri was touching himself; he was there, listening, when Yuri repeatedly called and moaned out JJ's name. He was there, in all those years, hurting and enduring.

But he was also there because he is love.

He regretted giving that ball-jointed doll to Yuri, that was made to resemble JJ, thinking it would help him ease the pain.

"...Mama," a small figure then appeared from the outside of the door.

"Baby..." Yuri lips curved into a painful smile. "Come to mama."

But instead of running to Yuri, the child hid behind Otabek.

"......." No one talked for a few moments.

"You're a beautiful... yet broken doll." Otabek finally said in a whisper-like voice.

"I'll wait no matter how long. I'll wait for you to call me 'Beka' again..."

END  
ShizayaHeiwahara  
Dec. 29, 2016

~*~  
● Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, glupyy korol' - I love you, too, stupid king.  
● Krasivaya Kukla - Beautiful doll

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:
> 
> Wattpad - www.wattpad.com/user/ShizayaHeiwahara
> 
> IG - www.instagram.com/shizaya_heiwahara
> 
> FB - www.facebook.com/LEExLEVI
> 
> Twitter - www.twitter.com/ShizayaH
> 
> Tumblr - www.shizayaheiwahara.tumblr.com


End file.
